FAMILY AFFAIR
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: A moment in the life of the Doctor through the centuries somewhere in Space
1. Chapter 1

This next Saturday evening in Versailles will take place the royal ball to celebrate as every year since 1774 the coronation of the king and queen of France, Louis XVI and Marie-Antoinette.  
It has been the main purpose of gossips and talks during the last few weeks. Everybody thinking of what they were going to wear. The dressmakers busy confectioning all the corsets, skirts, dresses, capes, gloves, hats, well everything the court has asked. Each woman and each man in the court wanted to have the most beautiful outfits. Time was flying and the closer the day of the ball was coming the busiest everybody was.  
Meanwhile inside the private apartments of The Queen, her personal dressmaker was making the last retouches of her new dress. Her dress will be purple and pink with silver embroideries. The Queen wanted to be absolutely perfect this Saturday. When she thought everything was perfect she asked her dressmaker to leave her and comeback on Friday at the same time, the final try will be on Saturday morning just few hours before the ball…  
Marie-Antoinette was finally alone. She didn't even go to have dinner with the King. She sends a messenger to tell the king she will stay in her private apartments because she was tired of all these preparations for Saturday. She told she didn't even want him to come after his diner.  
The day after, Thursday, she was walking in the Gardens along Le grand Canal when she saw through the trees something blue. She came closer to see what it was and she felt surprised about this strange thing. She surrounded it, touched it, what was this strange blue box made of wood? She saw that the door wasn't locked and she opened it and her face turn white. She closes it back and leaves as quickly as she could to Le hameau. While she was walking, she started to feel that she was followed, she turns and look back and saw a man smiling at her, quite a handsome man in fact. He stares at her smiling. She started to go from white to red in her face.  
"Who are you and what do you want Sir? "  
"Oh sorry her majesty I'm the doctor?"  
"The Doctor?"  
"Yes the Doctor!"  
"Strange name. Doctor of what?"  
"Just The Doctor"  
"Right sir. Then you are The Doctor and I don't even know where do you come from"  
"Oh Sorry, I come from Gallifrey in Kasterborous."  
"Never heard of it."  
"Well it's quite far from here."  
She suddenly realized that while The Doctor was saying that, his face turn sad  
"Do you miss them?" … He didn't answer  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I apologize."  
"Oh don't worry, It's just that I feel too bad each time I talk about my hometown and about my family."  
She was the Queen of France, the most important woman of the country and she was here talking to a man she didn't know anything less than he was called the doctor and came from a place called Gallifrey. But she didn't really care in fact, she was happy, she didn't know how but she knew she was safe with him.  
They keep talking and talking and she then realized it was nearly time for her to leave. They arrived to the blue box she has seen before and he told her if she wanted to come in.  
She looks all around and says yes. When she gets inside she soon remembers what happened the first time she gets in but this time she feels alright.  
"Doctor, who are you really?"  
"I'm a time Lord and I'm the last one of them."  
"A time Lord? What is that?"  
"I can travel everywhere at anytime. You can travel now with me somewhere else or here in Versailles in the past or the future and be back in time for your diner with the king tonight. Would you like to?"  
She didn't think twice and say yes please yes.  
"Oh by the way this blue box is called the TARDIS and we will travel to wherever you want."  
"Oh wherever and whenever you take me will be perfect"  
"Allons-y! …"

The queen was staring everywhere in the TARDIS when the Doctor told her  
"Here we are!"  
He opened the door…  
"EXTERMINATE"  
"Oh ok ok, not the right place to stay."  
"Why?"  
"Oh nothing"  
"I'm scared now"  
He didn't answer, as always as he did any time someone was asking him something he didn't want to answer.  
She didn't insist and changed the conversation…  
The TARDIS finally stops and The Doctor opened for the second time the door and looks everywhere. This time, it was safe, no Daleks around.  
They were still in Versailles but in the year 2050.  
"Oh we are back to Versailles, we didn't traveled in time?  
"Yes we did. We are now in the year 2050 and things have changed a lot."  
"I'm already dead. I have a strange feeling Doctor. I'm happy to be here with you but at the same time I feel uncomfortable to know that I have been dead for ages, now."  
"It's how it works when you travel with me. If you prefer we can go back to the year 1778 at the precise moment we decided to travel."  
"Oh no no, show me my country, its people, I want to know everything."  
They spend all the day in Versailles, People were looking at her and they thought for sure she was someone who came back from the masquerade ball who took place yesterday in The Grand Trianon. Nobody knows that in fact she was the last queen of France. Well she didn't know either that, she didn't know and the Doctor won't tell her all the episode of the Revolution and the overthrow of the monarchy. He really like her, she wasn't at all this woman described in the history books nowadays. For the first time in her life she was happy. She was with someone who cares for her but as a person and not because she has a title over her head…  
"Well, it's time for us to go back to Versailles"  
"Doctor…"  
"Yes, Majesty?"  
"Thank you for everything, I have spent the most wonderful time of my life. Thank you, thank you so much."  
"Welcome"  
They went back to Versailles and he left her go. She asked him if he will come to the ball on Saturday. He asked her if she will come and see him tomorrow.  
"I will do my best but I can't promise you anything. Good evening Doctor"  
"Good evening Marie-Antoinette."  
She looks at him, smile and went in direction of the castle. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with him but she was the queen of France and she has to act this way. She started to think she knew more about the Doctor than about her husband Louis of France. The rules of the Etiquette were so strong that she didn't have a single moment of privacy with him but she has to live with these rules and try not to care much about them.  
"How have been your day my Dear"  
"Well, just been for a walk in the garden this afternoon."  
Of course she didn't mention anything about her trip with the Doctor.  
"Great, hope you enjoyed it"  
"Oh yes I really did. And the weather was fine. "  
"Marie?"  
"Yes, Louis."  
"Everything alright?"  
"Of course, why do you ask?"  
"It's just that you seem to be somewhere else"  
"Oh no, not at all."  
The king was absolutely right, his wife was not here with him, and she was somewhere else. Thanks God he didn't know she was also thinking about another man than him.  
"That's alright."  
"I'm really tired, if you don't mind I will go to my bedroom. I see you tomorrow. "  
"Good night my Dear"  
"Good night"  
She left the king, crossed all the Galeries des Glaces…  
A shadow was going through the gardens in the dark…  
She knocked on the blue box.  
"Doctor, it's me"  
No answers. She knocked again, still no answer.  
She was going to leave when someone behind her  
"Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you. How are you my dear friend?"  
"Now better than ever. I'm with you and that's just wonderful"  
"How was your diner with your husband, well with the king?"  
"As always", she said with a sort of unhappy voice.  
They sat on the grass and the Doctor as she asked him told her stories about time lords. They spend part of the night together talking to each other. She also told him about her childhood in Austria.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know how I died, don't you?"  
He didn't tell her the first time when they were in the Versailles of 2050, and he won't do it now. He will never tell her that she will be beheaded years later.  
"I will take you to the castle…"  
"Good Night Doctor"  
"Nite…"  
He heard someone knocking on the door but he didn't open, not because he didn't want, but because he wanted it too much in fact, he wanted to open the door, to take the queen with him now.  
She left and went back to the Château. Tomorrow will be the great ball for the celebration of her coronation. She have asked him to come. Will he come? She didn't know if he will. She tried not to think about it and went to bed without having diner. She wanted to be absolutely perfect but now not for the king or the court but for her friend the Doctor…  
She wakes up at about 10, had breakfast, the last try of the dress, lunch and then went back to bed for a couple of hours…  
She got ready for the ball, She arrived to the Salon de La Paix where the King, her husband was waiting for her and dressed with an incredible dress and with a crown of platinum and diamonds entered in the Galeries des Glaces where everyone curtsy at them. And she saw him, she saw her doctor between the crowd. He has come…  
"You like to make me suffer, don't you?"  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm really sorry. I just need it time for that. All those things we have shared, you know, well yes of course you know…"  
"Yes of course I know them and they are deeply stuck inside my heart forever"  
He took her hand and they started to dance not carrying at all about all these people who were also in La Galerie des Glaces. They spend hours dancing and dancing…  
Nobody will ever know what really happened inside the TARDIS, just her and The Doctor, but for sure a Time lord will be the next king of France… 


	2. Chapter 2

1793 The Queen hadn't eaten anything since 2 days now; in fact she couldn't eat anything. After living in the magnificent Château of Versailles, she was now prisoner in la Conciergerie. She knew someone could help her, she knew he could change her future and the future of her son, the only family left. But where was now the Doctor, her dear doctor?

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Universe, The doctor was showing the planet Gallifrey to his dear friend Donna. Gallifrey, he saved with all his incarnations during the time war against the Daleks.

Suddenly words appeared on his psychic paper, he didn't need to read more, just saw prison de la Conciergerie. That was enough.

"Donna, I'm sorry we need to go now but I promise we will be back. The Queen of France needs me"

"Which one?"

"My Dear Mary-A!"

"Oh you call The Queen of France Your Dear Mary-A, now?"

"Oh Stop it, that's not funny , not funny at all"

"Oh oh, you can call her the way you like. By the way she comes before or after your dear Beth ?" said Donna teasing him

The Doctor didn't answer. Donna was right as always. ..

The TARDIS arrived in Paris near the Cathedral of Notre Dame. As it was early in the morning, they decided to spend the day visiting and will go to La Conciergerie this evening.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"The Queen is going to be executed, beheaded"

"But why? What did she do?"

"Donna, I don't know what to say, not easy to explain"

Donna looked the Doctor. Her friend might be travelling with her but he was alone. Rose, away, in the parallel world, The Queen Elisabeth somewhere, and now The Queen of France was going to be beheaded...

They finally arrived to La Conciergerie

"Hello I'm the Doctor, I have been sent by Mr Robespierre to see The Queen of France"

"Never been told of your visit" replied the guard

"oh sorry, here you have the message from Mr Robespierre" showing the psychic paper

"Oh sorry, sorry, I apologized "said the guard guiding them to the cell where Marie-Antoinette was prisoner. He opened the gate and let them in and leave.

The Queen threw herself into the doctor's arms and kiss him like she had never kissed him before. She hold him tight against her and could feel his two heart beating quicker than ever

"Oh My love, you are here… Oh Hello Madam" said the Queen

"Oh My dear that's Donna my good friend Donna. Donna may I introduce you to Marie Antoinette The Queen of France."

After the presentations done and all what happened since the take of La Bastille was told…

"I'm sorry my love, I'm really sorry, there are things, fixed points in Time I can't change. I promise you I will do it if I could, really. "

" Save at least your son" replied the Queen

"My son?"

"Yes, you remember this time in the TARDIS, this great and wonderful time we had?"

"Of course I remember how I could have forgotten it… Oh Sorry Donna, I have forgotten you were here, sorry"

"That's ok" said his friend

"Sorry please do carry on and tell me"

"Well I got pregnant and had a son. By chance the King...She started to cry remembering him… Sorry, you know I also loved him a lot, he was a good king. Well he didn't know that the son, I gave birth to, was not his but yours. "

"Where is he now?"

" In a family somewhere in Paris but don't know more"

"I can't save you, I have told you and I'm sorry really sorry, but I promised you, I will save our son"

Donna left them alone a moment and went outside the cell

" Is she? " asked the queen

"No, she is just a really good friend, my best friend, but nothing else. But yes I had someone but She's gone"

"Did you love her?"

"Yes " he said sadly

The Queen didn't asked more.

" My love I need to go, I will find Charles and I promise you will see him soon"

He left the cell and went out of La Conciergerie with Donna.

Thanks to his psychic paper he will be able to find his son. He didn't know he had one, Marie-A has he liked to call her, didn't tell him.

They were walking in the streets when suddenly they heard a sort of metallic noise. They went to see what's happening.

"Oh no, not now, no. A Cyberman here in France in the middle of the Revolution.

There were not one, but plenty of them. People were running and screaming while they were trying to escape from those metal men.

"Doctor, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I need to find my son but I also need to save those people and those people are the ones who have condemned The Queen and already did with the King."

"yes but forget The queen for a moment"

"I can't forget her, I love her"

"More than Rose?" Donna soon realized she had made a big mistake mentioning the name of Rose and The Doctor won't talk to her for days. She still remember last time something like that happened. He didn't talk to her during 2 weeks, not a single word. But this time...

"Allons-y" he said trying to forget the question Donna have asked him but he couldn't forget it. That was the killing question. Who he loved the most? Elisabeth, Mary-A or Rose?

They left all the people fighting against the cybermen, he knew all of them will die but he had to find someone who was now more important than all of them. He had to find his son Charles. He decided to go to Robespierre's home to asked him where he was.

"Hello Robespierre, how are you? Do you remember me?"

"Oh hello Doctor, How are you?"

"Fine, excellent. I have been made responsible to take care of the son of the Queen of France by Mr Lamarthe"

"Never heard of him"

" Well as far as I know he is the new lord mayor of Paris, and as we say the big boss now"

Showing him the psychic paper, you see"

Mr Robespierre…..

" He lives with a family in the north of Paris" giving him the address

They went through the streets where there were plenty of dead corpses. In another time he would have saved them but now he has to saved someone more important for him. His son. They walked for a long time. The TARDIS was hidden somewhere in La cité.

They finally arrived to the house of the family who was having his son. He knocked the door and a voice

"Oui?"

" I came on behalf of Mr Lamarthe" said the Doctor

"Come in, come in" said a old fat man opening the door

"Hello, I'm John Smith, Third Lord of Gallifrey and I have come to take the son of the queen with me"

" Why?"

"Because as I told you orders from Mr Lamarthe"

Suddenly somewhere in another room.

"Please, no, no, no"

The Doctor run as fast as he could and saw horrified a cybermen lashing his son. He knew that was his son. He point his sonic screw driver to the Cybermen and shout to Donna. Take the boy and run. I will find you. He was facing the cybermen when a big explosion destroyed it.

"Ehhh Doctor" said Jack Harkness

" How did you know I was there?" said the Doctor

"Well... I just knew. Anyway, we have to leave"

"No I won't leave, I need to talk to this men"

He went to the other room and questioned the man and told him that if he said a single word, his life will be as bad as hell.

"Well Captain, How is our life going on? "

"Fine, I can't complain !"...

They finally find Donna and the little boy

"Monsieur, who are you?"

"I'm your dad, Charles"

"You can't be my dad, my dad was the king of France, Louis"

"I'm here because your mum asked me. Come with me and ask her if you want"

"How?"

They went back to La Conciergerie and meanwhile The Doctor was gaining his son's confidence, he told him all the story between his mother and him. The rest about time lords will come later.

They finally arrived and managed to talk to The Queen

"Oh mon chéri, mon enfant...This man I loved once and I still love is your father, go with him, leave Paris and France. I can't do anything more for you" And looking at the doctor " I have been sentenced to death as you already know tomorrow morning"

"I, we, will be there. I won't let you"

"No, i don't want, please leave. Keep the souvenir of me alive. Look at me, my hair is grey, my skin is awful, I look awful"

"You look perfect and I love you"

"Doctor" said Donna

"Yes?"

" You can't really do nothing for her?"

"No, I really can't. I'm sorry"

Donna and Jack left The Doctor with the Queen and their son to say goodbye to each other and to have a moment for them...

The Doctor came back holding the hand of his son...They all left La Conciergerie and went to The TARDIS.

Charles went outside turn arround and went inside again.

"ohhh it's..."

"Yeahhh" repplied Donna and Jack together

The TARDIS made a strange noise and left Paris...

At the same time in Place de la Revolution, Marie-A one of the great loves of the Doctor had just passed away. The guillotine blade had cut her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad?"

"Yes, Charles?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Gallifrey"...

The Doctor kept answering all these questions his son was asking him. They left Donna and Jack in London and carry on with their trip to Gallifrey. Donna will visit again in another time the planet...Finally after a complete day of trip where Charles spent his time visiting the TARDIS, they arrived to Gallifrey.

"Ohhh it's beautiful"

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it"

They came inside a big building full of children and The Doctor went to talk to a man who was in fact the chairman of the place who was The Time Lord Academy of Gallifrey. After telling him all the story with The Queen of France, the chairman of the Academy accepted to take under his wing his son to train him to become a good citizen of Gallifrey. It was decided his father will visit him every month and took him for a trip every first sunday of it. In order to make things easy, the first year they will only travel in space and leave time for the next year.

After saying goodbye to Charles, the Doctor entered in the TARDIS and went back to The England of the XVI century to see someone he hadn't seen for a while and he had left just after marry her, Elisabeth The Queen of England.

The TARDIS arrived just inside the room of The Queen in the Tower of London but it made such a noise that The Queen woke up.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Hello Beth, Hello darling!"

"Hello Darling? What? You left me just after the wedding and never came back. Can you imagine, all these time without you?

"How long I have been away?"

" 3 months, 3 horrible months where I have been alone, where I have need you. Can you understand that?" said the Queen screaming"

"Majesty?"

"Get out"

"Oh please I have been away 3 months, not 3 years, you want your wedding night? That's it? Great, let's go! Let's have a good time! "

"Do you know to whom you are talking to?"

"To my wife, no?"

"And you know that your wife is not only your wife but also the Queen of England?"

"Of course my dear Beth, I know that. How could I forget it?"

The Doctor was quite surprised by Elisabeth reaction. While Marie-A was absolutely delighted to see him again, Elisabeth wasn't really happy to see him and kept being angry with him. He tried his best to make her changed her mind using his charm telling her a lot of beautiful things...

" Doctor, I have really missed you"

"Me too"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Tell me where have you been while you were away?"

"Oh to many places. Ah, I met another Queen"

"I hope you didn't met Mary Stuart, this stupid Catholic Scottish queen"

"Well I also met her but just before she was beheaded. So don't worry"

" So who did you meet?"

"Marie-Antoinette The Queen of France. She lived in the XVIII century and was also beheaded"

"Oh, I hope I won't be beheaded like her or my mother Anne"

"No don't worry, you won't and they will remember you and talk to you for centuries. "

She was looking at the TARDIS when the Doctor told her if she wanted to travel in it.

"I would love to"

They entered The TARDIS. The Doctor was happy that Elisabeth didn't ask him more about Marie-A and that was better like that...

The day after they were having breakfast

"I can't believe I have changed the course of history"

"And do I have something to do in it?"

"Of course, you have. But admit, I did my best and I did well"

"And then?"

"Then what?" said the Doctor quite annoyed with his wife now.

"What's happened to make you say you changed the course of history?"

"Well my dear lovely wife, you won't be called anymore the Virgin Queen. You know, no?"

"Yes oh yes I know and won't forget it. Really!"

"That mean you like it?"

"Well, that was not too bad, but I'm ready now for some more"

"Ok, I will give you a lot of pleasure sweetheart"

"Thank you love... Well tell me, you met the queen of France she died and then? "

"Then? Well I left Paris, when back to Gallifrey to see my old friends and say, well, why not visit my dear Beth? And here I am! Great insn't, no?"

The Queen looked at him

"Doctor, I know you, and you aren't telling me everything. Why?"

"It's not the time"

"It's never the time with you. Why?"

"Sorry, I can't now. I'm really sorry. Give me some time for it."

"I'm the queen of England, remember."

"I know, I know you are the queen of England but beside that you are my wife, I love you and as I love you, I don't want to hurry. As I said, please give me time. You know the conditions of how I live, you know about my regenerations, about time and space, you have travelled and you travel with me. So I pray thee leave me and when I be ready i tell you"

The Queen left and entered inside the TARDIS and when directly to the guest room and close the door. The Doctor knocked on the door but The Queen didn't answer. He left and when back to the instrument panel room and started to read a book. He had it open but after 10 minutes he hadn't read more than the first line. He was thinking in The two Queens He had met. Mary-A in France and Beth in England. How will he told to Beth that during the 3 months he left her he had an affair with a queen of lived 2 centuries after her and discovered he had a son with this same queen? He went to an inside garden he had in the TARDIS and took some flowers from it. He went back to the room where the queen was sleeping and open the door with his sonic screw driver. She was sleeping, he left the flowers everywhere in the room and went out. He went to his room and fall asleep...

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry. Sometimes I too forget who you are"said the queen

"I'm sorry too. I should have told everything yesterday. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"

"That's alright, tell me whenever you be ready for it. I will wait the time necessary for it"

"I will tell you but I'm scared to hurt you and I don't want"

"I'm strong, don't worry"

"Well, the sooner I tell you the best. So.."

And then he told her everything, the meeting with the Queen, the night they spend in the TARDIS, his son Charles he had with her and who was now living in Gallifrey assisting to the Time Lord Academy.

"So you let me during 3 months to go to have an adventure with another queen not only from another century but from another country. And did you like it? Was she better than me?"

"That was different and she was already married to the king of France so be happy I was not the first"

"Oh poor Doctor, he was not the first!" said the queen ironically

"Beth, sorry to say that darling but you really irritate me when you start this way. So If you don't mind, I will let you and when you feel better and we can talk, please come. But now, I need to be alone for a while. I really need"

He went to his room and started to cry as he had never cried and his two hearts started to beat faster and faster. All his body was shaking and he suddendly got cold, really cold...

"I'm here, I'm here" said the Queen

"Sorry"said the Doctor crying

"I am sorry and I really apologize for hurting you. Sorry"

"Please don't let me. Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone"

The queen close the door ...

The TARDIS landed in the courtyard of the Tower of London and both The Queen and the Doctor left it with a great smile in their face...


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor?"

"Yes Beth?"

"How are you?"

"Well, why do you ask?" said the Doctor who didn't like when his wife, Elisabeth the First, Queen of England asked him this.

"Oh, Well, I'm just asking how is my husband. That's all" She replied quite surprise by her husband reaction. She knows he was not a normal man but she didn't know she has married someone who argue so much. But beside those silly moment as she called them, her husband was absolutely lovely with her. And now he was going to spend more time than he did the first time.

"Of course, you can. So please tell me. Come on Beth, tell me!"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"What?"

"I say , Are you going to leave me?"

"Of course not. Why will I leave you?"

"You have done it already, remember"

"That was different and you know why I left. I left because I need to save my planet"

"Yes but all these things with the Queen of France, you know"

"Beth, please forget the Queen of France. Right now she is not even born, so don't worry really about her"

"Yes I know but you could now go and see her when she is still alive, no?"

"Yes I could, but I won't. My time with her, no matter the rules of time and space, is over. I won't deny you it was a beautiful time but it's over. Now my time is now in England and with you"said the Doctor kissing her

"I would like to go to Gallifrey some time"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Is it far from here?"

"Well if you go walking or even by horse, yes!"

"Silly you!"

"Thank you darling. I really love you when you call me silly! You are absolutely adorable. It's when I want to kiss you and hug you and hold you" he said

" Please do as you like!"

"Don't ask me twice"...

They woke up, The Doctor went off the bed and look through the window.

"You say yesterday you wanted to go to Gallifrey, you still want to go?

"Of course, I would love to"

"All.."

He couldn't finished his famous catch phrase when he read in the psychic paper : Arthur kidnapped by the Master"

"What, What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I'm really sorry, We can't go to Gallifrey but I promise we will go. I really promise"

"What's happening now?"

"Do you remember my friend Rose?"

"No? is it another of your fiancées?"

"Sort of! And no, I didn't sleep with, well not directly, if it's what you want to know" he said

"What do you mean not directly?"

"Come in the TARDIS, I tell you while we travel"

"And where and when are we going to?"

"To Norway at the Bad Wolf Bay in the 21st century !"

He told her about Rose, how he have loved her, about his human himself living with her, about the baby Arthur.

"But The human yourself, is a twin?"

"No, it's me it's completely me but with one difference, he only have one heart and gets older and won't regenerate like me. So he is like you and like Rose. He is human. Otherwise as he is me, he is as intelligent as me, he as the same behaviour than me, the same souvenirs than me"

"Does he know me?"

"Yes he does! As I told you same memories, same feelings"

"I'm looking forward to see meet him!"

They finally arrived to Norway where Rose and Ten Too were waiting for them.

"Rose, Myself! How are you my dear friends?"

"Thank you for coming"replied Ten too

"I came as fast as I read the psychic paper. Oh I haven't made the presentations. Rose, I am happy to introduce you to my lovely wife Elisabeth Queen of England. John I guess you remember her,no?"

Rose went white, The Doctor immediately saw that but Elisabeth too.

"Well well, molto bene, Allons-y! Why your son?"

"We don't know?"

"By the way, could we met somewhere else? I really hate this beach!"

"Me too!"said Rose

"Yeah"reply together The Doctor and Ten-too!"

"Anyway, tell me anything!"...

"Really? That's weird! Did he say something? Did he send a message asking for money? Did he asked to vote for him like when he was prime minister? "

"No, but he left that"

Written in black letter the Doctor read : The Son of The Doctor will become neither a Time Lord nor The Master

"No, noooo, nooooo! No it's not possible!"

"What's not possible?"asked all together, the Queen, Rose and Ten-too

The Doctor told Rose and Ten-too about Charles

"The Master think Arthur is Charles. He has kidnapped Arthur thinking he was Charles."

"And where is Charles?"

"Right now, I really hope he is safe in Gallifrey in the Time Lord Academy" said The Doctor nervous

The phone was ringing inside the TARDIS, he run and had just the time to catch it, he recognised this voice with only one word. The Master, a Time Lord Like him but, who for many reasons some already know, become crazy.

"Yes master, as you say we meet again! You can't really stop, can you?"

...

"Oh stop it" What do you want?"

...

"To be recognized as The most important Time Lord of Gallifrey. You already are the most important Time Lord of Gallifrey. You are The Master!"

...

The Doctor spent an hour trying to persuade The Master he was wrong and Arthur has nothing to do with Gallifrey as he was born from human people and on earth. The master told him he will call back the day after at the same time.

The Doctor went of the TARDIS and told all The Master told him. They decided to spend the night inside it, that will be safer for everyone.

"We must go to Gallifrey right now!"

The TARDIS left The Bad Wolf bay making its usual noise on its way to Gallifrey...


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS arrived to Gallifrey inside the Time Lord academy and the Doctor ran out of it as fast as he could and went directly to the classroom where his son should be. He looked everywhere but couldn't find him

"Where is my son?"

"Hello Doctor! Oh your son, he is in the music room. He is really good at it!"

"And why he is not studying to became a Time Lord?"

"Because He don't need to study anything. He knows everything about it. The rest he will learn it little by little by experience. For now he doesn't need to know more"

The doctor left and ran to the music room where he find his son playing some pieces of a french musician famous in Versailles when he met the Queen.

"Papa, oh vous êtes là"

"Yes my son I'm here. You need to come with me, your life is in danger. You will come to the TARDIS till all this is over"

"But what?"

"I tell you once inside the TARDIS"

They arrived to the TARDIS, he did the presentations, told him about Rose's baby, about the master, about the time lords.

"So The Master thing the baby Arthur is the time lord, and don't know me?"

"Yes, that's it! Well he doesn't know you by now and hope he won't"

"So what are you doing to do?"

"I'm must think a plan for it"

"You have done a lot for my mother, let me help you. Call the Master and tell him about me. Tell him I'm ready to be his prisonner as far as he set free Arthur. In fact Arthur is my bother, sort of, no?"

"Nooooo, you won't take the place of Arthur"said Rose

"And why? Do you know to whom your are talking about? To the Royal Highness The dauphin of France"

Rose looked at the doctor, the doctor looked at her and then look at Charles

"Do apologize now to Rose, as far as I am the commander of this spaceship, you will obbey my rules. You might be The Dauphin of France but you are my son and I don't think your mother would have loved to see you talking like that to anyone."

"Sorry Lady Rose"

"Never mind Charles, that's ok!"

The phone rang

...

"How do you know that?"

The others asking "He knows what?"

The Doctors point his finger to Charles

...

"You still have really good friends in Gallifrey. Curious they didn't tell you about him the very first day he arrived. Anyway you are so weak that you are not even capable to see that the little baby is just a normal human baby and his father is not me but my human duplicate. Really, you disappoint me, I thought you were someone bigger. Look all the things you have planed have failed. Why you just don't realise that all you have plan, you plan and you are going to plan, just haven't, don't and won't work?"

...

"Alright , Alright! Where and when?"

...

"I'll be there !"

"Darling, what are you going to do"said the Queen once The Doctor told them everything. Rose was looking at the Queen with a not happy look.

"Oh I will go, have a talk with him, I will do as always, find his weakness , I always finish to win against him. "

"I will go with you"

"No, you won't, nobody will leave the TARDIS. I must go alone. And no, don't tell you are the Queen of England, it doesn't work now in this precise moment."

"Alright sir!" said the Queen

"And now off to bed, everybody. I'm tired and staying awake won't change anything. So we will try to sleep till tomorrow morning. Good night!"

"Goodnight"said Rose, Ten-too and Charles while the Doctor and The queen were leaving to their appartments inside the TARDIS. Rose and Ten-too did the same as well as Charles...

"Well, take all much care to each other"

The Doctor left to meet the master.

"Oh no, you still wearing those same training shoes you had the last time we met. You can't really wear something else, can you?"

"What? Are you insane or what? You haven't called me to talk about my shoes, have you?"

"Oh no Doctor, I just like to tease you, to make you feel angry. I love to make you feel angry, I enjoy making you feel angry, i get.."

"Stop it now, stop it! You really tired me, really. Where is Arthur?"

"Where is your son?"

"Why my son and not another child of Gallifrey?"

"Because you are the most important Time Lord of Gallifrey!"

"Oh I thougth the most important Time Lord of Gallifrey was you"...

"Someone one has come to visit us! Come!"

"Charles, what are you doing here, why did you come? Didn't I tell you not to come?"

"I couldn't let you dealing with that alone, dad"

"Oh, how sweet, dad and son together! That's in fact absolutely pathetic!"

The Doctor and Charles let the master talk talk and talk till he couldn't carry on and felt on hi knees crying and asking for mercy. The Doctor told him he wanted the baby back with his parents now.

"You want my pardon, do as I say and you will have my pardon!"

"Let me go and take the baby and I'll be back in a moment."

"No, no, we wil go all together, I don't want you to escape" While the Doctor was saying that the Master take of his jacket a gun and point in direction of Charles.

"You want your dear Rose baby back, give yours then!"

The Doctor what suddendly in a big trouble. What could he do?

"Ok, I accept the deal. Charles, come here please! Thank you". He winked at his son, and after a fight they both managed to get the master gun.

"Now you will tell me where is Arthur. You see I always win. You can't do anything against me!"

The master finally seeing he couldn't do anything against 2 Time Lords together, acceded to give them back Rose's baby...

They all come back to the TARDIS. The Master was confine into a room till he arrived to Gallifrey where he will probably be judged.

"Thank you Doctor!"said Rose

"You're welcome but you should say thank you to Charles. He really risk his life. I'm proud of you my son!"

"Where are we going now?" asked the queen.

"Well Rose and my duplicate will go back with baby Arthur to the parallel universe, And us , we are going to Gallifrey to let the master to get judge and we will go travel sometimes in time and space as we always do!"

"Dad, I'm not going back to Gallifrey?"

"No, not now, I think you have win to travel for a while with your father!"

"Thank you, dad!"

They said good bye to Rose, Ten-too and the baby and went back to Gallifrey to leave the Master. It was decided he will finally be commited in an asylum where he wil be treated of his madness...

The TARDIS took off and went to another trip in time and space.

THE END


End file.
